


A quite good Christmas

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: For the Secret Santa Sharon Carter in Tumblr!Fic for asexualcisco





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Secret Santa Sharon Carter in Tumblr!Fic for asexualcisco

For both of them ,it was probably one of the hardest Christmas ever .  
First,they weren't on their home (actually,Steve hadn't been home in a long time...)Second,everyone was after them .  
But oh was it all worth it !  
It was a very special year ,since Hanukkah and Christmas were around the same time.That meant they could all share with Wanda,who was celebrating it alone for the first time since she was ten .That also meant Wanda could share with them,since in Sokovia,almost no one celebrated Christmas,and she was curious to know about it.  
They decided to decorate the safe house a little bit ,and celebrate like a small family .  
Since they couldn't a lot leave for several reasons ,Scott ordered his ants to bring anything that could make things look a bit more festive .They were only able to find some small decorations ,but he had insisted enough to make them find a Hanukkiah and a small Christmas Tree ,kind of like Charlie Brown's tree.They also brought some painting   
Wanda did most of it ,as her powers helped .Sharon did as well,and both bonded while they shared stories in how their families would celebrate their holidays .  
Steve was too shy to try to speak with her,even after the kiss,so he tried to get occupied by making drawings on the walls .  
Sharon wasn't also sure on how to approach more to Steve ,since well,she didn't have much experience on the dating area .Her great grandpa Daniel had told her about how her aunt Peggy would speak with him,and her mother did as well...but she just wasn't sure.  
They both were clearly in love,but needed a bit of help.  
While Sam,Clint,and Scott were making the food (which was a bit difficult,considering they didn't have enough for either a Christmas dinner,and it was hard for them to make latkes as they lacked the ingredients ),Sam had an idea :Since they had Scott's ants,they could go find some leaves of mistletoe .Clint knew how to tie them correctly [mainly since Laura had taught him ],but the thing was placing it...Steve and Sharon would try to avoid it due to their shyness ,but Sam had that covered :Wanda could just make it float when they were standing close.Of ,course she agree with that,after all,it was for her family .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if at times there's not two much focus in Sharon or Steve

December 24 th had finally arrived .It was a day to be cheerful,since that's what Christmas is about ,and also the start of the eights days to celebrate faith and triumph ,since that's what Hanukkah is about .  
The house looked simple,yet beautiful .Steve had made all sorts of drawings,from the birth of Jesus ,to the victory of the Maccabees .  
Sharon and Wanda had managed to make it all look beautiful ,despite the lack of decorations .Sharon had helped her to create paper dreidels,since Mrs.Anna Jarvis had thought he about it ,but they didn't have real ones .  
The little tree looked very alive,thanks to the care it had received .It lacked a star ,and the decorations were scarce,but the simplicity make it look perfect .It reminded Steve of his Christmas while growing up.Sarah Rogers always tried to make it a special night for him and his younger brother .He knew that Sharon was ideal for him,just by seeing what she and Wanda had accomplished .He also admired how she tried to get close to Wanda,as she knew she had never been alone during this time .Sharon was just perfect .  
Meanwhile ,Sharon was admiring the paintings Steve had drawn .The detail,the colors,the proportions...he did all perfectly  
.He put so much effort into the drawings ,the effort that he used to do everything in his life .She knew she was in love with him .  
They both did,but didn't know how to say it .


	3. Chapter 3

They all reunited around the Hanukkiah,as Wanda began to light the first candle .It had been decided to celebrate the lighting of the candle first,and then celebrate Christmas .  
She recited the blessing as she used her powers to use some of the chimney's fire to light it up.She say it all perfectly,but decided to put more heart into the last part,which meant more to her :

Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shehekheyanu, v’kiyamanu vehegianu lazman hazeh.

_**(Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us and brought us to this season.)** _

  
When she finished ,she explained them the meaning of the it.They all could feel the courage that it granted .  
Then they all exchanged small gifts ,which weren't big yet specials .Photos ,portraits ,anything that could remind them of their loved ones .  
Wanda then invited them to practice Tikkum Olam.Her parents had told them that it was chance to talk about what they believe in, and what it means to stand up for your beliefs.

  
  She showed them by speaking on why she had joined the Avengers in the first place ,what it meant to have tried to help her country ,and what it meant to deal with the accusations she had been faced with ,even before her powers had showed do to her heritage .She spoke about why those didn't matter ,since all that mattered were her actions . She said how her brother,her Pietro ,would have been proud of seeing how she turned out to be .It was obvious she was trying not to cry 

  Sam spoke about why he'd decided to help his best friend Steve,why he'd joined the army and the Avengers,and why he fought against the accords .He said how his father,God have him in glory,had taught him and his sisters to always do the right thing,and how it was something he had always lived by.  
Both Clint and Scott broke down while trying to speak.Their children where the main reason ,a reason they might never see again...

  Sharon said a speech similar to the one she had given during Peggy's funeral .Not because she didn't know what to say,but because it had all her beliefs.Her aunt had been her inspiration all her life,the reason she joined S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place .There she found more reasons to continue to fight for what was correct,to stand against an unfair law,to help those who needed it .To leave her country and her family to help them ,and how she would do it anytime it was necessary   
Steve listened as the words came out of her mouth .She was a strong woman,a beautiful one ,a smart one .She was her own woman ,and couldn't be compared to anyone else .If there was something you could say about all Carters,is that they were strong ,and she demonstrated it.

  Then it was his turn.

  Steve spoke about why he tried to join the army,why he kept trying multiple times after being rejected,why he volunteered for Project Rebirth ,why he helped Nick Fury all the times he needed ,why he fought for his friends ,why he fought other friends for them ,and why he would keep fighting against the Accords,and against all governments who supported it.

  Sharon couldn't believe that the government had been after him not once,but twice.He was a man that stranded for everything good on this world ,a man who would give his life for other people...no one,and nothing that had ever said anything about him,whether it was good or bad,could make him justice .He was the man she loved .

The celebration ended ,and they all shared a hug .


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after the first day of Hanukah had ended,around 12 of the morning ,they started with the Christmas,since the 25 th had started .  
They didn't have any ugly sweaters to wear,and there wasn't even a tv to watch the Christmas specials ,but hey had their voices .

Sharon was the first one to sing:  
"Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm  
The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear we're still goodbye-ing  
As long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

Soon they all joined ,except Steve .He was just listening to her beautiful voice singing .She sounded amazing ,like a professional singer .Her voice was like listening to a choir of angels .  
He eventually joined ,and they all went around singing .Wanda was learning some of the songs ,which she enjoyed .

When they tried to exchange the few gifts they had gotten (some chocolate,drawings,books,mainly homemade things ),they noticed they were gone.Or so they thought ,at least until several big flying ants brought them .The ants were dressed as reindeer ,and even a little Santa Claus .Scott said he'd planned that for his little daughter ,but was glad they also liked it.

While Scott set the ants to go around flying dressed,Sam called Clint and Wanda .He told Clint to distract Steve,and he would distract Sharon ,to make it less suspicious .They worked on a signal so that Wanda would know when to place the mistletoe .

Both Sharon and Sam got along quite great,having been friends during their time in S.H.I.E.L.D,so she didn't suspect anything while he distracted her enough to make her get closer to Steve .They spoke a bit about how much it meant that all the team had worked to make one of their hardest holidays so special   
Steve on the other had was quite confused when he was approached by Clint ,but enjoyed the company .They spoke about family ,and how the team was basically like a second for all of them .It wasn't long until he and Sharon were face to face .

Wanda then levitated the mistletoe above their heads .  
"Well ,you know the rules "Sam said smiling .

Steve and Sharon both blushed .He wasn't sure of what exactly to do,so Sharon helped :she slowly stand on her toes,and sweetly kissed his lips .Steve slowly did the same ,and enjoyed the kiss .It was certainly one of the best Christmas presents they had received.


End file.
